Will You Stay Pearl Or Advance In Our PokeWorld?
by Magikarpet
Summary: Ash looses at the Sinnoh league and has to decide where to go next. He gets offer to go to the New Battle Frontier with Dawn, the Sevii Islands with May, or Isshu with Misty. Which will Ash choose. Poke, Pearl, or Advanceshipping?
1. Chapter 1: Friendships Are Pearl

Ash Ketchum stood at the bottom of the Sinnoh League Stadium with a great look of defeat as the opponent's Latios took out his Sceptile. That was it; Ash had lost. The crowd cheered for the other trainer as Ash shrugged out of the stadium with a symepithetic Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash felt so bad. He was definately the underdog against a team of legendaries, but he was able to beat the Battle Frontier in the same situation, with even less experience. Brock and Dawn ran up to Ash and made a small group hug. Dawn was near tears, "You were so close, Ash... I'm so sorry." Brock put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's put it this way," Brock started, "Ash get's closer to victory every year he tries. So if he made the finals this year, then next time will be a given win!" Brock said it with such confidence that it boosted Ash right up. "Yeah! Let's make up for this loss with a good cheeseburger!" Ash exclaimed and they all laughed while Pikachu sighed with relief... Later that night, the gang got a room at the pokécenter, got on their pajamas, and hopped into their beds. Ash was still frazzled by the battle that he barely heard Dawn adress him. "Uh, what?" Ash asked Dawn. She looked at him with a look of curiosity. "Ash, what do you plan on doing next with your adventres?" This question struck Ash hard because he never thought of it. "I don't know..." Ash admitted. Dawn sat up, "I was thinking of going for the contests by the Resort Area. Maybe you could join me a try the New Battle Frontier." Dawn lay back down and turned her back to Ash, forcing that offer in his mind without being able to respond. It sounded like a good deal and he really considered it. He could use some time away from the gyms again. As Ash just about fell asleep Brock walked in, "Hey Ash, you got a letter from our old friend." Ash sat up very surprised. "Which one?" he questioned. "Our old pal Misty..."


	2. Chapter 2: A PokeTastic Offer!

[Here's a little history for my viewers. At the beginning, I uploaded a 1-page document to Fanfiction. After that, my computer broke and I haven't had one since. I just been editing the same document over and over from my phone. That explains why I can't make paragraphs and my chapters are limited between 340-390 words. When I get a computer again, you'll see better stories.]- - - Ash sat up with a jolt more powerful than Pikachu's. "Really! We have been in touch for SO long!" Ash exclaimed. He was very excited to hear from his old gym-leader pal. Ash took the envelope and ripped it open. "Who's Misty?" Dawn asked, jealous that Ash was so interested by a letter for some girl he hadn't seen in two years. Ash and Brock looked at her with a blank 'really?' look. "Surely we mentioned her before." Brock assured himself. Dawn stuck her nose in the air, "Well then she obviously wasn't important enough for me to remember. Ash ignored her and read aloud, "Dear Ash, I saw your Sinnoh League battle and good job. This is the closest you've ever come! Anyways, I'll be in Sunnyshore for a few days and then I'll be heading down south to the great Isshu region. It's the perfect place for you Ash. There are tons of new pokémon and not to mention 11 gyms! Perhaps you and the others could get on the boat with me and we could adventure just like old times! Also, I wanted to say hi to Brock, May, and Max. Love Misty :D" Dawn's draw dropped and Ash laughed. "I guess she doesn't know about you Dawn." Ash laughed. He then talked to himself as he lay back down. "Wow. 11 gyms and traveling with an old friend. That would be great..." Ash closed his eyes and Dawn fumed, 'Did Ash REALLY just forget her offer! There was no way she could let that ginger freak take Ash away. They were getting so close!'


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Just Advance

The next morning, Ash and Brock woke up early to get ready and meet their old friend. Dawn found it best to sleep in. She didn't want anything to do with that redhead anyway. Ash and Brock got dressed and headed downstairs in the pokemon center leaving Dawn behind. Just as they got to the front door, Nurse Joy called out Ash's name. He was about to ignore her, but Pikachu pulled Ash's pant leg to prevent progression. Ash turned around and nodded to the nurse. "You've got a phone call, Mr. Ketchum!" Nurse Joy called from across the room. Ash sighed and shuffled over to the video feed. He pressed the accept button and found a girl with his back to him. "Umm. Hello?" Ash asked. The girl spun around and revieled herself. Ash was taken back by who it was. It was his Hoenn and Frontier companion May. She did her signature wink-smile as she tilted her head and held the back of it in embarrasment. "Sorry." she said, "I just wanted to know when you were gonna be here to see us." Ash was confused. "Us?" he questioned. May did the same embarrased sigh again, "Yeah, I ran into that gym leader from Cerulean that you used to hang out with." "Oh, cool," Ash said, "But why were you in Sinnoh?" Again with the sigh. "I was going to surprise you at the Sinnoh League but there was a storm and we were delayed two days..." Ash felt kind of guilty but May's smile surprisingly lifted him up. He didn't know why, but there was just this feeling he got when he looked at her. Ash half expected Croagunk to attack him so he cut it short. "I'm going to get going. See ya later!" The video feed went blank so Ash met up with Brock and they were off. "What was that about?" Brock asked. "Oh nothin'" Ash replied, "Let's just advance..."


	4. Chapter 4: I'm On a Boat!

[I'm a beta reader as of yesterday so could someone inbox me as to what I'm supposed to do please.. :) ]- - - Brock and Ash were on the 'Fast Cruise' boat from the League to Sunnyshore City where they would meet their old friends. Brock was pumped up to show them his new recipes, but Ash's mind was on a more interpersonal route. He had always kind of known that Misty had a thing for him, but he had still been kind of young to pay it any interest. Then Ash recalled those moments with May. He had always been there for her and they were great friends. Sometimes he had secretely wished that May would have made a move because Ash was always a little embarrased by the possibility... "Ash look!" Brock shook Ash's shoulders and startled him out of his thought. Brock pointed over to a dock that the ship was approaching at an exceptionally fast rate. 'Maybe the boat was made by Captain Surge?' On the dock stood many people, but in the front were two girls that were taller (and more developed) than Ash last recalled. The boat stopped with a thud that lurched everyone onboard forward. Ash and Brock regained their balances and were the first off. Brock was first to be greeted by a hug from each of the teen girls. Misty was in her typical attire, but May had her knew green look. Next was Ash; May ran over and gave Ash a big hug that nearly knocked him into the water. Feeling her chest against him gave Ash a strangly uneasy feeling, yet also kind of satisfying. Misty gave Ash a hug too. She wasn't as 'developed' as May, but Misty did something Ash didn't expect: She kissed him on the cheek. Ash blushed and turned to Brock who gave Ash an approving smirk. May then grabbe Ash's arm. "Ash, there's something we need to talk about that can't really wait." May said. She took him alone and out of the croud or being heard by Misty and Brock.


	5. Chapter 5: Well, You DID Live In Kanto

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Ash asked, though his main curiosity was why they had to be away from the others. "Ash, have you ever been to the Sevii Islands?" May asked, "I mean you're from Kanto and everything..." "Actually, no." Ash replied. May seemed slighty overjoyed. "Really! Oh, well..." May said and she looked over at Misty. Ash looked back too while not relizing he stared longer than May had. Ash had always feared that girls had some supernatural ability where they could sense when you were checking someone else out. Ash looked back at May. "I know why Ginger over there is here," May started, "She wants you to go to Isshu." Ash nodded. "But Ash," May was looking at the ground while fidling with her feet, "I wanted to know if you'd come to the Sevii Islands with me." Ash kind of new it was coming to this. He was finished with his Sinnoh journey, and now he's got an offer from each girl he's traveled with to go somewhere else. Ash wanted to go to each of the places, but knew that he couldn't. And the one he chooses could jeopardize the others' friendships. This was a little too much for him to handle, so it was best to change the subject. "Hey, how would you like to meet Dawn again?" Ash asked. May nodded and they met up with Misty and Brock. "What were you guys doing?" Misty questioned. "Don't let Max find out!" Brock joked. Though he laughed, May and Ash blushed while Misty fumed. She came here for Ash! There was no way some Hoenn girl could win Ash over! Misty came over and put her arm on Ash's shoulder. "So where to next?" she asked. "I guess we'll go meet up with Dawn." Brock suggested and they got on the boat. May and Misty stood on both sides of Ash. Brock kept getting creepilly closer to some other girl who was WAY out of his league. If Brock said a word, Croagunk would get on the case.


	6. Chapter 6: Brock's Man Advice

Ash decided to join Brock who seemed kind of lonely after several more rejections. The girls didn't want to seem nudgy so they didn't follow. "Hey, Brock?" Ash said. Brock looked up, "What do you need, Ash?" Ash began to go on with his predicamine. "May just told me that she wants me to go to the Sevii Islands with her. Only we came here for Misty, and there was Dawn's offer last night... What do you think I should do in a three-way girl problem?" Brock considered what Ash said. "Swalot's Guide to Sex Positions?" Brock suggested. "This isn't a joke!" Ash complained. Then Ash's developing man instincts made him think of the four-way posibilities. 'No! Stay on track!' "It's just that they were all such great friends and I don't want to lose that." Ash admitted. Brock took this in a very serious way this time. He decided to give Ash some advice that only an educated man could give. "You just need to choose which one you would rather get in bed with." Brock said. He walked away before Ash could get mad again. Misty and May ran back and resumed resting on Ash's shoulders. 'You know. Brock may have a good point...' Ash looked over at each girl. They giggled when he turned his head. That sent this warm feeling down Ash's spine, causing zangoosebumps on his arms. Ash wanted an excuse to get away for a while and think. Then, as if Arceus was only focusing on Ash's thoughts, the boat arrived at the town where the Sinnoh League was held. Ash was first to get off. Brock was striking out, Misty was talking to the captain about water currents, and May went to check her hair. This left Ash alone to meet Dawn. "Awww," Dawn said, trying to sound sad, "They left for Isshu without you. Dawn stepped in to give Ash a hug but he steeped back sheepishly. "No. As a matter of fact we have extra." Ash explained. The other's stepped off of the boat. Dawn's heart sunk at the sight over the 'Egyptian Suit Slut' from the Wallace Cup.


End file.
